This invention relates to filtration assemblies and, more particularly, to filtration assemblies for removing small solid particles from a wastewater or wastewater sludge.
Vehicle washing facilities typically include a system for collecting and disposing dirty wash water. These systems usually include some kind of reservoir, such as sump, pit or holding tank, in which the wash water is collected and solid particles allowed to settle out.
Partially clarified water withdrawn from the reservoir is either re-used, after filtration to remove small solid particles which can clog spray nozzles, or disposed as a wastewater. The sludge collected in the bottom of the reservoir must be periodically removed. Because of its relatively high water content, some governmental regulations prohibit this sludge from being disposed in landfills, even though the solids themselves would be acceptable for such disposal. Consequently, the sludge requires special handling.